1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image compensating apparatus and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image compensating apparatus disposed upon a display panel and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development of technology, display technical is more and more employed to communicate which is indispensable. Because display panel with narrow border is more and more popular, the border of display panel is tended to be manufactured narrower. In a display panel, some electronic units are disposed on the edge thereof, a narrow border is disposed correspondingly to support the electronic unit, therefore, the border can not be omitted. However, in some situation, in order to obtain a display panel of a relative large size, such as more than 200 inches, for displaying much more various information, it may be manufactured by a large number of serialization displays jointed together in a plane. The borders between two adjacent display panels jointing together may reduce a displaying quality. So, the border is manufactured narrower or un-visible, that is helpful for a signal display panel, or a jointed display panels to eliminate non-display regions, or display image on a screen larger than a reality display region of such display panels.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.